In bedding configurations, a need has been recognized for configurations which provide comfortable supporting surfaces. It is known in the art to include water- or other fluid-filled bladders in order to support a user thereon. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,356 to Hall, entitled "Liquid Support for Human Bodies", hereby incorporated by reference, discloses an article of furniture comprising a flexible bladder which is substantially filled with a liquid. In Hall, a supporting framework is provided for holding the liquid filled bladder in such a manner such that a body resting on the bladder is floatably supported by the liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,299 to Tinnel, entitled "Water Bed", hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a water bed construction including an upwardly opening rectangular "coffer" formed by polyurethane sheet and a polyurethane perimetrical members disposed thereon. The coffer cavity receives and contains a water mattress, and a foam pad is disposed thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,013 to Echevarria, entitled "Fluid Floatation Sleep System", hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a fluid flotation system including a pair of registering frame members, which combine to capture one or more fluid-filled bladders therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,362 to Mueller, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,362 to Callaway, each entitled "Flotation Mattress", hereby incorporated by reference, each disclose the use of springs in combination with foam in order to capture a fluid-filled bladder therein.
Although the above configurations do include features having distinct advantages, a need has still been recognized to provide a waterbed system which is simple to assemble and utilize. Furthermore, a need has been recognized for a waterbed system having an interior which is easy to access for display and/or maintenance, but also may be readily closed to maintain its interior components securely therein. A need has also been recognized for water mattress configuration which includes an adjustable lumbar support, improved cushioning qualities, and improved heat transfer properties.